Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by Kellyangel1
Summary: Oneshot Death Note Yaoi fanfic featuring BB, Mello, & L


Sweet Dreams are Made of This Hi everyone. This is just a lil DN oneshot yaoi idea I got, from a very amusing coversation wth a friend on Deviantart. This story features BB, L, Mello, & a brief appearance by Lightbulb Imagay Yagami, lol. Set during the Kira investigation, & BB, is alive. Characters are Ooc here. I do not own Death Note, or else BB, & L, would belong to me lol. Sweet Dreams are Made of This Beyond Birthday, had been quite bored lately, plus his stock of strawberry jam, was running low, which led to a very unhappy BB. He glanced down at the dismembered corpse, of his latest victim, cackling to himself, as he carved the initials B.B. into the mans bloodstained bare chest, as he reached down, & picked up one of the guys, index finger he had cut off, staring at it for a moment, then grinned as he dipped the finger in his last jar of jam, then lifted the gooey digit to his lips, savoring, the moist, sweet, unusual flavor, the jam created mingled with the mans blood. He sucked the blood soaked jam from the finger, & finished off his jam jar. that way, as he lifted his bloodstained butcher knife to his lips, thinking of a way to dispose of the body, & what to do afterward. " Kya, ha. ha, I think I'll just pop in for a visit to my dear little brother Lawlipop! I haven't played our little game in ages.' BB cackled to himself, grinning madly, as his crimson eyes flashed. "Oh & what do ya know, it appears lil Miheel Keehl, is in town, as well. Oh this should be fun." BB said, twirling his butcher knife casually between his fingers, as he began cleaning up his victims mess. Once the apartment had been cleaned to the killers satisfaction, BB, lifted the dead mans cell phone, from his pocket, to make a quick phone call. Sitting at his computer, at task force headquarters, L, spun his chair, once, as Watari walked into the room, with a silver tray with red velvet cake, & fresh tea, setting it down next to the raven haired detective, who began devouring the cake, as he turned back to the case files. The Kira investigation seemed to be going nowhere at the time, there were no new leads, & Light had been acting suspciously innocent lately. "Hmm 10% Light kun." L mumbled to himself, as he noticed Light pop up a window on his computer, with a website concerning shinigami. "Did you just say something Ryuzakki?" Light asked narrowing his eyes at L, who shrugged casually. "Oh it was nothing, you may return to your research." L said, feeling a slight verberating in his pants, as his cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me, while I take this call." L said, stepping into the adjoining room, with his cake, as he flipped open his cell. "Hey Lawli, hows it been going lately? Obviously not well, as it seems Kira is still running loose." BB said from his end. grinning like mad, as he pictured the look on L's face. "Hello BB, it has been awhile. You do know you are still a wanted suspect in many cases & calling me is very dangerous don't you?" L said, as he took a bite of cake, wondering what BB could be up to. "Oh, I already know that, which is why its so much fun, kyeh hee, hee," BB giggled into the phone, his eyes flashing wildly. "It has been incredibly boring lately, & I wish to have a bit of fun. Can you guess where I am, & why I am here?" BB said cackling, as he dropped an empty jam jar to the floor, & watched it shatter. Oh, & Lawli, I brought a little friend from Wammy's to play our lil games with." "Damn, you Beyond, I said give me my fucking chocolate back!" Mello's enraged voice could be heard in the background, with slight metallic jingling sound as he moved. "BB, why do you have Mello, with you, & what are you doing to him this time?" L sighed into the phone, as he pictured BB, torturing his successor in several different perverted ways. "Oh just playing the same lil games with him, that I wish to play with you L dear." BB said, dangling a chocolate bar above a bound Mello's head, and sliding a bit of broken glass across the blonde boy's cheek, grinning as a stream of blood trickled down Mello's face." "Owww, Dammit BB, that hurt! L, you gotta get me the hell away from this maniac, he's got me tied up, and won't give me back my chocolate and..." "Nah, ah, ah, Miheel, we musn't give away all the fun, now should we?" BB whispered, sticking his knife point into Mello's chin, & licked a bit of blood from his cheek, then stuffed a sock into the younger boys mouth, as Mello struggled against his bonds. "If you wish to see Mello alive again L, then come, & play with us. Oh I promise, we'll have such fun, I even have refreshments for all, Kya, ha, ha!:" BB said, glancing at the stolen chocolate, & cake, & the bloodstained can of whipped cream. "Oh & can you guess what these are?" BB, said, dangling a pair of handcuffs next the phone, making them jingle." "Beyond, those would be handcuffs, & what I will be using, when I arrest you for this, & your past crimes." L said, setting his empty cake plate down, with a clink, as he had Watari, tracing the location of the phone call, & bringing up the address on his laptop, using Mapster. "We shall see how many games, you wish to play BB, when the hand of Justice comes down on you." L said, ending the call, & giving Watari the address. 'Hmm I fear we shall have to take a temporary break from the Kira case, as Beyond is making trouble again." L said, as he walked into the main taskforce room again. "I shall be taking a short break, for now. I need to umm, go out to buy more cake." L lied, glancing at Watari, who nodded. "I shall return in no less than two hours. Continue with the investigation on new leads to Kira." L said, as he headed out the door, with a lollipop in his mouth. "Hmm, I wonder about that, Ryuzakki has plenty of cake." Light said, watching L leave the building through the window, then opened L's laptop, doing a quick history check when no'one was looking, noticing the address Mapster brought up. "There is no bakery at that address. What are you up to L?" Light thought to himself, wondering at the detectives motives. "It won't be long now, Mello, soon we will be able to have such fun." BB giggled, teasing Mello, with his chocolate, by taking a small bite, as the blonde squealed furiously through his gag. "Blech, I don't know what you find so tasty about this crap, jam is so much better." Beyond said spitting the half chewed chocolate in Mello's face, tossing the stolen cell phone into the bathroom toilet, flushing it down, along with Mello's chocolate, as he placed his thumb to his lip listening carefully as he heard a click of a door downstairs, of the abandoned warehouse, he was planning their lil rendevous in. BB had gone to a bit of trouble creating the scene, he had stolen a couple of pieces of furniture from a few of his victims homes. He had had to struggle a bit, to drag in the bloody bed, & red, & black satin sheets, & the wing backed chair, then he had simply stolen a few thrown away cakes from the trash bins of local bakeries, & finally he had located Mello at a gas station, picking up chocolate bars, & pretended to strike up a conversation with his former Wammy;s house companion, clicking a set of stolen handcuffs, on the blonde, when his back was turned whispering in his ear about blood, & sex games, & driven Mello's car to the warehouse, parked in the back, then dragged the hancuffed boy up the steps, & tied him to the chair while he called L earlier. Watching L through the warehouse surveillance monitors, BB, giggled. as he fingered his knife, turning as Mello struggled against his bonds seeing his mentor over the monitor, wanting to warn him. BB slinked his body around the chair, intertwining his slender fingers through the boys blonde hair, his red eyes narrowed as he traced his blade down his cheek, slowly flicking his tongue down Mello's, cheek to lick the trickling stream of blood, as the blonde bit down on his gag muffling profanities. "We have company Miheel, oh what fun." BB whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek gently as he grinned evilly. Walking cautiously through the warehouse, eyes searching for traps, L noted small obvious signs of BB's presence, as he saw empty broken jam jars scattered about, & small red droplets scattered about, which looked like blood, L glanced up, listening as he heard BB's high pitched crazy giggling, & a slight muffled sound, which he figured would be Mello. Moving slowly, L crept towards the metal staircase, moving with the shadows, when he felt the prick of a blade in his side, as BB, appeared behind him, pressing his erection against L, grinning as the dtetective stiffened, frowning slightly. "Hello Lawli, welcome to the party." Seeing BB lead a now captive L up the stairs, Mello, moaned softly closing his eyes, as BB led his mentor over to the stolen bed, securing his hands to the bedpost with the handcuffs he had used on Mello earlier. Glaring at Beyond angrily, & partially disgusted with himself for being captured, L narrowed his eyes, as BB dragged a tied & bound Mello over to the bed, loosening his bonds slightly, as he uncuffed one of L's hands, grinning as he dodged a punch, & cuffed Mello's left hand to L's right one, & tied his other arm to the bedpost, with the remaining rope. "Hello, Mello, it would appear BB got the upperhand on the both of us." L said softly, as BB slapped L across the face, snarling. "Did I say anyone could speak here, Lawli, or do I have to slice that forked tongue, from that sexy mouth of yours, now hmm?" BB growled softly, as he traced his long fingers, down L's torso, sliding his butcher knife under his white shirt, ripping the fabric bit by bit, as he sliced the shirt from L's chest, eyes widening slightly, at his twins slender, toned, bare chest, running the blade, down his torso, licking his lips at the blood trickling down his pectorals. "Hmm, Lawli, you do look delicious, I wonder how you would look with a little jam, & cream?" BB winked as he turned to the small mini fridge next to the bed, producing a can of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, M&M candies, sliced strawberries, 2 banana's, & finally 1 jar of Smuckers strawberry jam. "I did promise refreshments, didn't I? must be a good host." BB said grabbing the can of whipped cream, spraying the initials, B.B. in white fluffy cream, across L's pale chest. "Must not forget little Mello, now." BB said, ripping Mello's leather vest, from his chest, as he trickled chocolate syrup across the boys torso, adding bits of fluffy cream. "You do like chocolate, don't you Mello? oh, I have lots of treats, but I have saved the both of you for the main course, how tasty you & L, will be, covered with bloody jam, & lots of creamy fruits, & candies," BB said licking his lps, as he pounced into the center of the bed, with his stash. 2 hours later, BB satisfied after a stimulatingly sweet sexual experience, with both of his now willing captives, whom he had tamed with a bit of chocolate tinted liquor, & sweet treats, shared between the 3 of them, sweating panting bodies covered in melted chocolate candies, with choc syrup dripping down the boy's bodies, as BB kissing jam from carefully picked areas, grinning at the banana's he had placed between his captives legs, and sliding bits of strawberry, & choc candy between the drunken boys lips, to keep them pleased, so the lil party, could remain sexy, & exciting. "Boys I don't think I ever mentioned why I arranged our sweet lil party plans, I was actually quite bored, & horny as well, & I needed company, & finding Mello & you was just too perfect for my boredom." BB purred, as L nipped a bite of strawberry from his fingers. Mello raised up, & drunkenly slurred. "Mmm, I wanna more creamy chocolate, Mkay B?" "I don't know Mello, do you promise to be good & gimme a kiss?" BB asked dangling a melting chocolate bar above his head. "Hell yeah, man, pucker up, then gimme mah damn chocolate." Mello said, puckering his full lips. BB licking his lips, bent over the drunk boy, kissing him fully, upon his chocolate smeared mouth, sliding his jam covered tongue into Mello's mouth, reaching behind him, to grasp L's hardened erection between his fingers, smearing jam & cream onto the tip, as he smirked, & dropped bits of melting chocolate candy between Mello's lips, turning on his side to face a sweating L, placing a jam & chocolate dipped strawberry between L's lips, smirking at L's wide eyed expression, as he purred. "Mmm, I have been wanting to taste my big Lawlipop, for so long now...how I have missed you..." BB whispered kissing & licking down L's candy coated bare chest, smearing small globs of jam across the glistening bodies for his own pleasure, as he took a small nip at the large cream filled erm twinkie, between his Lawlipop's legs. A small beeping alarm going off causing BB to glance up from the stimulating activities to look over at the monitor. "Oh damn it would appear we have an intruder upon our lil party." BB growled, as Light Yagami, approached the warehouse having arrived at the address he found on Ryuuzaki's computer. "Hmm it's Light kun..." L said raising up to glance at the monitor. "You know Beyond, I could allow this little incident to slip by if you allow Mello, & myself to leave, & do me a little favor." L smiled at BB. "Yeah I'm listening, what is your proposal?" BB said. "Well Beyond, you are bored, & Light kun here has no idea that you look almost identical to me...you could continue with your little party, with a new victim, who thinks you are L, & Mello & get to watch, from another room before we leave." "Well Lawli, I normally do not like to compromise, but this sounds too fun, & delicious to pass up...you have a deal." BB said kissing L, as he unclicked the 2 boys handcuffs. Mello frowned at the slight bruising on his wrists & different small cuts on their bodies. "Damn BB, it was kinda fun, but did ya have to be so rough?"

"Thats the only way to have any real fun, now Miheel" BB said grinning as he handed Mello & L, bags of chocolate, & sweets, as he turned to leave, he said. "Shouldn't you & Lawli be heading to my main monitor room before you leave? I believe I have a lil show to put on." BB smiled evilly, as L looked a lil surprised, stepping into indicated monitor room, set up with a room full of 20 inch monitors.

"Well I be damned...he does have a monitor room." Mello said, as L nodded & settled into a crouch on one of the chairs, handing Mello a chocolate bar over his shoulder, who settled back to watch. "Oh there you are Ryuuzaki, what did you need to come to a warehouse for? I thought you were going to pick up your cake." Light said, noticing BB walk into the room, who had slipped into a baggy white shirt with his jeans. "Hello, Light kun." BB said, imitating L perfectly. After all they had always called him Backup before hadn't they, Beyond thought to himself, as he pulled the handcuffs from his pocket.

"Yes Light, my cake was delivered here for a little private party for the 2 of us." BB said grinning evilly as Mello, fought back laughter from the monitor, & even L smiled, as he licked his lolllipop.

"Again with the handcuffs, Ryuuzaki? & you know I don't care for cake." Light said as BB clicked the cuffs to their wrists, & began leading Light upstairs. "Oh come now Light kun this party is going to be such fun...Kyah, ha, ha!" BB cackled, as Light noticed the blood droplets & BB's red shinigami eyes. "You're not L!...who are you?" Light said panicked, as BB produced his butcher knife, & smirking said in a low whisper..."Welcome to the party, Kira!" The End 


End file.
